Total Drama:Cody and Heather
by Always Nowhere
Summary: Revenge of the island AU Cody and Heather are in the final 2. But what happens when they accidently do something? What will it lead to?


Disclaimer:I do not own the Total Drama Series

This is an AU of season 4 Cody-centric one shot

Also season three's final 2 were Courtney and Alejandro, Alejandro won and he did not get burned and Ezekiel did not turn into a mutated dog like creature

* * *

><p>Cody looked around at the former contestants. Duncan, Gwen, Noah, Ezekiel, Katie, and others.<p>

Then he looked at his competition, Heather.

The two had made it to the final 2 out of the thirteen that competed that season.

Gwen, Noah, Duncan, Ezekiel, Katie, Trent, Alejandro, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, and Eva had been eliminated.

"So, shall we begin?"Chris asked as he smirked at the two contestants.

"Yeah, begin."Heather said as Cody smiled his gapped tooth smile.

"Okay, here's the challenge. You two will have to run here to the Toxic Rats' cabin where you will both find a flag of the other contestant's face. After that you will run toward the mess hall and climb to the roof where you will put your flag on a metal pole. Then you will run to the cliff and jump to the bottom. After that you will run all the way back here to claim the million."Chris said.

"Can you handle that?"Chris asked.

"We've made it through 4 seasons of hell, you think we can't handle this?"Heather asked and then scoffed.

"Okay, on your ma- screw it, GOOOOOOOOOO!"Chris shouted as the contestants ran off to the Toxics' cabin.

Heather took the lead when she tripped Cody who got back up almost right after that and ran after the queen bee.

Cody caught up to the other finalist and they both entered the Rats' cabin and Cody found his flag and took off for the Mess Hall with Heather right on his tail.

Cody ran farther as his vision started to get blurry and he panted and breathed heavily.

Cody then reached the Mess Hall and jumped onto the window pane with Heather following suit.

"Good luck twerp."Heather taunted as she knocked the smaller contestant off the mess hall who darted back up and got to the roof with Heather.

"You don't know when to give up do you?"Heather taunted and scoffed as she put her flag onto the pole and looked off the mess hall roof.

Cody put his flag on the pole and then silently moved toward the thinking Heather and pushed her off the mess hall and the girl fell to the floor.

"You little f_/bleep/_t!" Heather yelled as the silent geek jumped down and ran toward the cliff. But Heather soon caught up.

_'How can she even run in heels?' _Cody thought.

As soon as they got to the cliff they were both panting and were both soaked with sweat.

Heather then jumped followed closely by the geek.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The two yelled as they fell toward the earth.

_**SPLASH!**_

The two landed on top of each other, Cody ontop of Heather. But worst of all their lips met. Both blushed deep red and Cody jumped off the queen bee and swam out of the water, only to be followed by her.

The two ran, soaked with sweat and sea water, their faces still deep red, their bodies shivering from the liquid on their bodies. Then the campsite came into view.

"Ha, later loser!"Heather yelled as she ran in front of the geek.

Cody being the perverted teen he was thought of how to win. He pinched Heather's butt.

Heather yelped as he face turned a darker shade of red as the boy ran toward the finish line.

Heather caught up with the boy.

"Screw you."Heather muttered as she and Cody ran toward the finish line.

"And the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cody!"Chris exclaimed as he raised Cody's right hand and the eliminated and non-competing campers cheered while Heather slumped against a nearby tree.

Cody looked over at Heather and noticed the look on her face.

Cody walked over to Heather and had the 'What's wrong?' look on his face.

"It's because I lost again."Heather responded to Cody's look.

Cody motioned for her to follow him.

The two escaped the campers and walked behind the Rats' cabin.

"It's okay, you won't win everything in your life."Cody spoke, shocking Heather.

"But I haven't even won a _thing._"Heather responded.

"It still doesn't matter, if you want I'll split the million with you."Cody said.

"Yeah I guess, okay."Heather agreed.

"Good."Cody said as he pulled Heather closer and kissed the queen bee.

* * *

><p>Watcha think?<p> 


End file.
